


Brother, Son, Lover, Daddy?

by AmazingFrerard



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Frerard, M/M, Smut, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:37:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3561566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingFrerard/pseuds/AmazingFrerard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot frerard<br/>Gerard and Franks Daddy kink from Mikey's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother, Son, Lover, Daddy?

See, Mikey thought he knew pretty much everything about his older brother. Like he knew Gerard and Frank were dating and they loved each other, the whole band knew that. He also knew that Gerard was very protective over Frank and would knock out someone for just looking at him in a certain way- actually he did do that- but there was a few things he could have lived without knowing.

One of them being how his brother had a daddy kink…

***

Sitting on the tour bus, Ray, Bob and Mikey were all playing video games. It was pretty late and Gerard and Frank were already in bed. Mikey shuddered and wrinkled his nose at the thought of his best friend and brother. It was a relatively quiet night, they didn’t have a gig for a few more days so they could relax.

That was when the noises started…

The first moan was Gerard’s, I mean Mikey had grown up sharing a room with Gerard so he knew it well enough much to his displeasure but what was said next made them all stop and gape.

_“Oh yeah that’s it… such a good slut… suck daddy’s big dick… can’t wait to fuck your tight little asshole…”_

Mikey chocked on the air he was breathing and gaped at Bob and Ray who were sporting similar facial expressions on their shocked faces. Bob of course had a comment to make.

“HA! Frankie’s the bitch!” He snorted and Mikey slumped into the couch rolling his eyes. Anyone with half a brain new that Frank was the bitch honestly, Gerard didn’t radiate dominance but it could be easily noticed.

“I think I’m going to be sick” Ray said with a disgusted look. Mikey nodded in agreement and Bob just snorted, it took a lot to bother Bob.

_“That’s it… such a good whore… gunna fuck your throat raw… not gunna be able to sing for a week…”_

Mikey shuddered and pushed his glasses further up his nose. He wasn’t against them being together, not at all but that didn’t mean he wanted to listen to them go at it. They were normally much quieter but today they must have just not cared.

“Well… let’s carry on playing and try and ignore it” Mikey said and the other to nodded, picking up the game controllers before carrying on what they were playing.

So for the next hour they listened to Gerard’s moans and even the muffled ones of Franks. Mikey at first wondered why they were muffled but then his eyes widened with realisation and he dismissed the entire thought.

_“Daddy… Daddy please…”_

Was heard next. Frank’s voice was ruined but he didn’t seem to mind or notice.

Mikey cursed and Ray and Bob groaned, slouching in defeat. It had been quiet so they assumed they were done after over an hour but it seems they were wrong.

_“Don’t worry Baby Doll, Daddy’s got you... Not gunna prep you too much… that plug I made you wear on stage has worked well…”_

Mikey really wishes he wasn’t drinking Dr Pepper as his brother said that but unfortunately he was which is how Ray and Bob ended up covered in soda. They glared at Mikey before getting a towel each and wiping the sticky drink off them.

“So I guess we aren’t sleeping tonight?” Ray asked once they were sat down again. Bob was pointedly sitting out of the spit range of the younger Way.

“Hell no. The lounge is the furthest from the bunks yet we can still hear them. Imagine trying to sleep in a bunk just half a meter away from them” Bob said in a gruff voice.

None of them were against their two friends being together, infact they knew it was gunna happen anyway. None of them were 100% straight anyway. Mikey and Ray were Bi and Bob… well Bob was Bob. But that didn’t mean they wanted to hear them whilst they went at it. Especially with Gerard and Frank’s ‘Daddy’ thing they had going on. Knowing Gerard that probably wasn’t the worst.

_“So tight… gunna fuck you till you can’t walk…”_

Gerard moaned out and each one of the three flinched at the harshness of his voice. Frank didn’t seem to mind as he moaned even louder followed by whining noises.

Mikey thanked whatever Deity there was that they were parked as the next thing was going to haunt him forever.

_“Where are the knives?... Ah here they are… Gunna scar you up so good Baby Doll… make sure everyone knows you’re mine…”_

That’s their limit, they could put up with the moans as when 5 guys live in a bus together privacy isn’t a big thing but knives!!

Mikey, Ray and Bob all dashed out of that bus faster than Gerard drinking coffee when hungover.


End file.
